


Lemonade

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Come Shot, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Married Couple, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It was h-o-t HOT. A sunny day out of the blue, you found yourself drawn to spend as much time bathing in the warmth as you could -- and when your husband comes home he's eager to heat you up inside and out.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lemonade

It was hot.

A sunny day out of the blue, you found yourself drawn to spend as much time bathing in the warmth as you could. After you ran your errands for the day and were back home, you stripped down to a bathing suit (even though the pool was still covered from the leftovers of winter), grabbed a magazine and your sunglasses, and went to the kitchen.

Today was a lemonade kind of day, and you were sure your husband would appreciate the cool drink when he got home in a few minutes. He had an early day today, and was supposed to be home by three, the hottest time of day. The clock chimed a quarter-till, and you smiled, happy to know that Flip would be home soon. Maybe the two of you could get a little lazy lovin’ in while the sun was still up, work up an appetite for a big dinner you had planned.

You turned on the portable radio and mixed up the water, lemon juice, and sugar on the stove, pouring it into a pitcher and sticking it in the fridge to chill. With radio in one hand and magazine in the other, you went outside and stretched out on one of the sun-faded lawn chairs, crossing one leg over the other.

The sky was a beautiful powder blue, not a single cloud to be seen. You regretted not grabbing the sunscreen from the bathroom. Tanning was all the rage right now, but you had more of a tendency to burn. It didn’t matter, you would go back in when Flip came home anyway.

The little radio crackled a little, readjusting to the signal outside, playing the latest hit, Al Green’s new song _Tired of Being Alone._ Tapping your foot along to the beat of it, you got so engrossed in the magazine you didn’t notice when a pair of big strong hands closed around your ankles, making you jump.

“Flip!” You yelled, startled.

“Hey baby.” Flip laughed at the reaction, wrestling with your legs and making you giggle, eventually pressing kisses to your knees, resting his cheek there adoringly.

“Don’t do that, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” You run a hand through his hair, mussing up his middle part and making him laugh again.

He was too handsome for his own good, you thought.

“You love me.” Flip replied, cheekily, letting his hand happily trail up and down your thigh.

“Yeah I do.” You smiled back, wiggling your legs so he would get off. “Lemonade’s in the fridge, probably isn’t cold yet though I just put it in.”

“You’re sweet to me.” He said, leaning down to give you a chaste kiss on the lips. You hummed against them, and he pulled back just as you were sure he was going to deepen the kiss. What a tease, you thought with a smile.

“Anything for my man.” You replied happily, “How was work?”

“Why don’t I tell you while I rub some spf on your pretty skin?” He pinched at your upper arm. “Can’t have my girl burn.”

You rolled your eyes at him but was grateful nonetheless. He loved to slather you with lotion as an excuse to get his hands on you, but you never minded too much, especially if it meant you wouldn’t turn into a crispy lobster.

Flip went inside the house and didn’t come back out for a while. You almost had half a mind to get up and see what sort of trouble he was getting himself into, but it was too hot outside for you to really want to.

You couldn’t help but laugh at him when he _did_ re-emerge – he had shed half his clothes and was holding the pitcher of lemonade, two empty glasses, a bottle of sunscreen, and some sandwiches you kept in the fridge.

“Carrying enough there, honey?” You sat up and took the glasses from him so they wouldn’t accidentally fall and shatter.

“You bet ketsl.” Flip chuckled, setting down the pitcher on a little circular stepping stone on the grass. He made his way back towards you with the bottle of sunscreen in his hands. “Give me those soft shoulders.” He smiled at you, and you sat up, your back unsticking from the plastic of the chair.

You scooted towards the end of the chair so Flip could sit behind you, brushing your hair out of the way so lotion wouldn’t get in it and make it all gross. 

“Thank you.” You sighed happily, shivering at the momentary chill of the lotion but then practically leaning into the touch as he spread it around your shoulders and back. “Now tell me about work, anything new?”

“Bridges is being a dick again.” Flip grumbled, “But that’s not new.”

“I’m sure Harry will talk to him.” You nodded.

“Ron and Patrice invited us over for dinner tomorrow night, I told them we didn’t have any plans.” Flip continued, spreading the sunscreen onto your arms and thighs.

“I can wear my new dress!” You giggled when he tickled you, getting up from the chair and handing you the lotion so you could do your front.

“You’ll look stunning.” He ducked down to kiss you, a finger brushing under your chin, “Always do.”

“Thank you honey.” You blushed, rubbing the sunscreen onto your stomach and shins.

Flip watched the movement for a minute, before licking his lips and pouring a glass of lemonade. He took a sip and smacked his lips when he was done.

“I’m gonna go workout.” He said, patting a hand on your knee.

“Come do it out here, the weather is too good to be cooped up all day.” You waited for the sunscreen to soak in a little more before leaning back against the chair, giving him a devilish smile.

“You’re right.” He nodded, a sly grin creeping up onto his face.

On hot days like this, you were grateful that you bought him that workout set. Most days he kept them out of sight in the garage, opening up the back door to let some of the steamy air out whenever he felt like using the bench press or lifting his dumbbells. He had them in all different weights, and sometimes you liked to watch him get all sweaty as he pumped iron.

You especially liked it when the thin white tank top he wore went see-through with sweat, and you could see how the fabric stuck to his firm muscles. You never got too close, never wanting to distract him and potentially get him injured, but damn was he a fine sight to see.

Today was no different. He was turned around mostly to keep the sun out of his eyes, and you had the pleasure of watching the muscles in his very toned back flex and move under his tanned skin. You loved how quickly the sun soaked into his skin, it made all of his freckles and beauty marks stand out that much more.

He was wearing jeans, much to your dislike. His thighs were insane, you had always told him so, and that he needed to show them off more than he did. But he was in his jeans, and the waistband was getting dark, soaking up the little droplets of sweat that rolled down his back as you lost count of how many reps he was doing.

Every now and again he did turn around, and whether he knew you were watching or not, he made sure to put on a bit of a show for you. Flexing maybe a little more than necessary, shaking the hair out of his face, tensing his abs.

You wanted to climb him like a tree.

It seemed like Flip could tell that you were taking less than sneaky looks at his body from over the top of your magazine.

“You like what you see?” Flip caught your eye, lifting a fifty pound weight like it was made of air. Your eyes roamed over the way his tanning skin glistened in the sun, a vein begging to be traced by your tongue.

“You know I do.” You smirked from your spot on the lawn chair.

He set the weights down and made his way over to you, picking up a glass and the pitcher, making it a show to pour the lemonade and stir it with a spoon. The condensation on the glass dripped down his forearm and nearly evaporated as he chugged down the drink. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and straddled your hips, the lawn chair creaking slightly under his added weight.

“You gonna do something about it?” Flip hovered over you, nosing at your throat.

“Flip we can’t – the neighbors could hear.” You protested half-heartedly, arching your neck back so he could sink his teeth into the skin there. He did, and slipped a hand under the bottoms of your bathing suit, teasing a few fingers right at your folds. “Flip!” You gasped, he took his hand away with a chuckle and pressed it to your lips.

“Shh, no one will know.” He said, sitting back anyway.

Fuck he looked good, his hair getting piecey from the sweat of his forehead, his rippling muscles begging to be kissed. He roamed his hands over your arms, stomach and thighs, and you crinkled your nose at him playfully.

“You’re getting your sweat all over me.” You said, not the least bit angry.

He grinned and plucked at the strings holding the top of your bathing suit on.

“Let me see those pretty tits of yours.” His voice was low and sweet like honey, and you arched up into his touch to help him, despite the blush that was blooming over your cheeks. He threw the scrap of fabric across the backyard, and sighed happily at the sight in front of him.

“You’re crazy.” You grinned back, humming softly as he kneaded your breasts in those big hands of his.

“I didn’t build a fence for nothing ketsl.” He chuckled, grabbing an ice cube from the lemonade pitcher and running it over your nipples. It stiffened immediately under his touch and you gasped at the cold.

“Flip!” You whined, but he just laughed some more, he loved paying you back for all the teasing you put him through on a daily basis.

He left the ice cube to melt on your skin, transfixed as it slid down your stomach, and he pulled out his hard cock giving it a few lazy tugs.

He wanted to get off all over your tits, make you eat it. He knew you would too, and he stroked himself a little harder at the thought.

“You like watching me, don’t you?” Flip growled, and you nodded, reaching towards him, wanting to help. He grabbed your wrist with his free hand and brought it to his lips to give it a kiss. “Better keep those hands to yourself or else I’ll cuff ‘em.” He said.

“Fuck.” You hummed, raising your wrists above your head and pinning them down to the hot plastic of the lawn chair.

“Soon.” Flip promised, knowing he couldn’t possibly last.

You, his gorgeous wife underneath him, topless and sweaty in the bright light of the sun in your backyard, was more than enough to get his breathing going hard and fast. 

Soon enough he was coming with a grunt, shooting his load all over your breasts, making you gasp and wrinkle your nose again. He grinned and reached for your hands which hadn’t moved since he told you to put them there. He made you rub your hands in the mess on your chest, and he could feel himself growing hard again as you did. 

Dirty.

“That’s it, I’m fucking you.” He announced, getting off the lawn chair and lifting you bodily up and over his shoulder like you were some sack of potatoes and not his very human wife.

You laughed and laughed, your stomach doing little flips with anticipation. He left the radio and your magazine out there without a care in the world for them.

Flip didn’t get very far before he was setting you down carefully, bending you over the kitchen counter and kicking your feet apart.

“Good?” He murmured in your ear, wanting to make sure that you were comfortable despite his manhandling.

“Good. Rough please?” You nodded back eagerly, and smirked at Flip’s little intake of breath.

He liked to be gentle with you usually, but how could he deny you when you asked so nicely?

With no hesitation, he slid his fingers into you and began fingering you open, making sure you were nice and wet for him. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his jeans down far enough to get his cock out again and he rubbed the head of it up and down your pussy before thrusting it in all the way in one harsh movement.

“Oh!” You felt like the air was knocked out of your lungs, and his hips pushed your further onto the counter.

Flip rocked into you, his hands on your hips grabbing hard enough that there were definitely going to be little bruises dotted along your skin.

“Fuck (Y/N).” He groaned through his teeth, watching the way he slid his dick almost all the way out of you before thrusting back in, making you cry out in pleasure. “Fuck, _look_ at you.”

Your hands were grasping at nothing, so he kept his hips moving as he reached for them, pulling them around your back like he was going to handcuff them. He cursed that he didn’t have the cuffs on him, and just held your wrists with one hand instead, using his other to grip the counter-top hard.

“Flip – oh honey – !” You cried out, drooling onto the counter, eyes shut tight in pleasure.

“Fuck, I need – ” He wanted a better angle, and the counter wasn’t cutting it.

He pulled you off and slid out of you just long enough to walk the two of you over to the living room, where you both went down to the floor to rest against the soft rug near the fireplace that hadn’t been lit in some time.

He maneuvered you to his liking, this time with you on your back. He hiked your legs up around his waist and fucked into you wasting no time, reveling in the way your face scrunched up with pleasure.

He kissed the moans off your lips, sucking at biting at your tongue and licking at your teeth, you felt like he was swallowing you whole. You had a hand fisted in his hair and the other wrapped around his strong bicep, holding on for dear life as he pressed you into the rug with the weight of him.

The radio was still going on outside, you could hear it crackling but it sounded a million miles away, the noise of his breathing and the slick sounds your bodies made against one another echoing in your head.

“I’m going to come in you so hard that you’re not gonna be able to walk without feeling me.” He panted, feeling his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach. 

That suddenly was the most appealing thing in the entire world to you just then, and you made him hiss by clenching down around him as he fucked your cunt hard and fast.

“ _Please_.” You gasped, wanting very much to feel him for the rest of the day.

“What, baby?” Flip wanted to be more husky, wanted to be aloof and cool about his dirty talk but fuck you were so hot he could barely get the words out without his voice shaking from the force of you all around him.

“Use your words, come on.” He let one of his hands down to rub at your clit, and he practically drank in the high moans that spilled from your chest.

He rubbed and fucked and bit you until you were crying out, coming hard, your body arching up into his embrace.

“Please come in me!” You didn’t even finish before Flip’s hips stuttered, your big mountain of a man curling his shoulders in around you as he came.

“Holy shit.” He panted after a few moments, his head dropped into your chest. His hair was in your mouth and blew it away, arms too boneless to brush away the knotted locks. 

“If we keep going like this I’m gonna get knocked up.” You huffed out a laugh, making him lift his head to look up at you with another one of those adoring smiles of his.

“Isn’t that the plan?” He asked sincerely, making you smile wide.

“Love you.” You whispered. Only Flip could turn things so tender so quickly, you thought.

“Love you more.” Flip said, kissing your sternum before taking a deep breath and pulling out. He stood on shaky legs and held out his hands to pull you up. “Shower?”

“Yes please.” You shivered, sparing a glance down to the state of your bodies. “You got me all sticky and gross the least you can do is clean me up.” You smiled, blissful and very much in love.

“Yes ma’am.” Flip said, wrapping an arm protectively around your waist even though in that moment, it felt like you were the only two people in the neighborhood.

Outside, the radio played and the ice cubes in the lemonade pitcher melted, and your bikini top laid out on the crisp green grass. And there it would probably stay, because you sure as hell weren’t finished with your man just yet, and neither was he with you.


End file.
